


Snowball

by BattleBoyNewt



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Demons, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleBoyNewt/pseuds/BattleBoyNewt
Summary: Mare is a little jerk in bed. Hunter decides he needs to be taught a lesson.





	Snowball

“F-fuck!”,Natemare moans out as he threads his fingers through Hunter’s hair. He jerks roughly on the feathery brown strands when Hunter goes to bob his head again. 

He takes Natemare all the way down to the root before coming back up to suckle lightly at the head of his cock and pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit to capture the taste of precum.

Hunter’s right hand is wedged firmly in between Natemare’s thighs, working away at his hole with thick calloused fingers. Every three thrusts he slams the tips of his fingers into Natemare’s sweet spot causing the demon’s breath to hitch and a keen to wrench itself out of his throat. He’s close, oh so close.

Hunter can tell from the way Natemare’s inner walls twitch and lockdown around his fingers and the note of desperation that keeps creeping into his voice.

He digs the fingers of his free hand into Natemare’s hip, hard enough that the blunt edges of his fingernails bite into the skin there and little beads of blood spring from the scratches. Natemare gives a downright filthy moan in response and his legs tremble where they’re thrown haphazardly over Hunter’s shoulders.

“S-stop fucking teasing, and get on with it!”,the demon growls out before he gives Hunter’s hair a violent tug to pull him down further on Natemare’s cock. Hunter gags around Natemare’s shaft and he gives the demon a heated look from where his face is buried in his thighs. Annoyance coils hot and heavy in Hunter’s gut.

This little fucker does nothing but take and take and take, and Hunter is so done with this.

He’s really about to fucking get it now.

Hunter picks up the pace with his fingers in Natemare’s hole, nailing his sweet spot with every movement now. The combination of the friction from Hunter’s fingers and the sloppy wet of the lubricant causes a white hot ball of heat to pool low in Natemare’s belly. Sparks of pleasure shoot up and down his spine and when Hunter gives one final bob of his head Natemare finally breaks with a guttural growl and comes in the hollow of Hunter’s cheek.

Natemare feels as if he’s been pulled apart by his orgasm and he falls back against the pillows, scrubbing his hands over his eyes to wipe away prickling tears and gasping in great hiccuping breaths of air. He’s so distracted with trying to recover that he doesn’t notice Hunter looming over him until the larger man takes his jaw in his hand in a bruising grip.

Hunter crushes their lips together and Natemare responds eagerly, carding his fingers through Hunter’s hair to drag him in closer and leaning his head to the side to create a better seal between their lips. As soon as Natemare lets his tongue delve into Hunter’s mouth though he realizes his grave mistake.

Hunter takes full advantage of his grip on Natemare’s jaw as he spits the warm glob of Natemare’s own come into his mouth. 

Natemare jerks away from Hunter and gags with disgust and goes to rid his mouth of the load.

Except, Hunter has the perfect size advantage over Natemare, so it’s easy to quickly pin the demon down to the sheets with one hand over his mouth and the other wrapped firmly around his throat.

“Swallow it.”,Hunter commands. Natemare’s dark eyes take on a malevolent gleam that screams of revenge plans to be made in the near future, but he does as he’s told and Hunter can feel Natemare’s adam’s apple bob under his fingers as he swallows.

“Now, was that so bad?”,Hunter asks condescendingly as he moves his hands away from Natemare’s mouth.

“That was fucking disgusting, you savage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: frail-boi-lucius


End file.
